My Memories Under The Cherry Tree
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Pohon sakura itu mengawali semua kenangan Hinamori akan teman kecilnya......


Sorry yah kalo kebanyakan nama Kazuka di fic HitsuHina....

Habisnya mata teal Hitsugaya-kun yang dingin itu bikin Kazuka sering banget dapat ide *gak nyambung*

Ide fic ini malah datang waktu perjalanan keluar kota, paz ngeliat banyak pohon dipinggir jalan...... Hhi....

Dannnn.......

Gak bosan-bosannya Kazuka bilang kalau Bleach itu milik Tite Kubo......

****My Memories Under The Cherry Tree****

Ia berdiri lagi di bawah pohon itu. Diam. Memandangnya lekat dan penuh keseriusan akan kenangan dibawah pohon itu. Mata hazelnya memancarkan kebahagiaan atas kenangan yang melintasi pikirannya. Di tengah" pohon itu terukir 2 nama. Yang pertama Toushiro, dan yang kedua ialah Momo. Dua nama sahabat masa kecil yang indah. Daun yang berguguran di bulan September ini, di saat musim gugur, menemani nostalgianya.

********************

Disini, dibawah pohon ini, tempat segala kenangan Hinamori bersama cinta pertamanya bernaung. Pohon sakura yang sudah berumur mungkin hampir sepuluh kali lipat dari umur Hinamori sekarang. Tempat mereka berteduh dari setiap tetes air hujan yang melewati pucuknya ketika mereka bermain dulu. Tempat berlindung dari terik di tengah musim panas. Cercahan salju yang menetes dari ranting bekunya itu kerap kali mereka pakai untuk perang salju waktu musim dingin. Dan kepingan kelopak merah muda yang mewarnai awal musim semi yang indah.

********************

Semua itu berawal sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Disaat ia baru mengenali tempat ini dari mata kecilnya yang baru berusia empat tahun. Tempat ini serasa asing baginya. Kembali, untuk kesekian kalinya, ingatan itu terlintas di otaknya. Waktu itu matanya memandang sekeliling. Tapi pohon sakura itulah yang paling menyita perhatiannya, dibawahnya berhamburan kelopak merah muda. Didekatinya pohon itu. Tapi dari balik pohon itu seorang anak laki-laki berambut seputih salju dengan mata teal yang sejuk memandangnya sesaat dan kemudian menyapanya. Anak itu kelihatan sedikit lebih pendek darinya, mungkin umurnya juga sedikit lebih muda.

"Hei, kamu siapa ?"

"Aku Momo. Momo Hinamori." jawabnya sedikit malu-malu.

"Namaku Shiro. Toushiro Hitsugaya. Mulai hari ini kita berteman, ya." sahut si mata teal itu sambil menyeringai dan mengulurkan tangan.

Hinamori menyambut uluran tangan itu. Ia senang, telah mendapat kawan baru yang siap menemaninya, bahkan hingga saat ini.

********************

Hari ini tanggal 28 Maret. Dimana sudah sepuluh tahun ia berada disini. Dimana uluran tangan hangat itu pertama kali ia rasakan. Ingatkah ia akan hari ini ?

Sepulang sekolah ia berlari menuju pohon itu. Pohon yang menyimpan banyak kenangan baginya, sebanyak daunnya pula. Bibirnya tersenyum memandang 2 ukiran nama itu. Dielusnya dengan pelan. Ia baru ingat, hari ini juga, satu tahun lalu, saat ia duduk berdua dengan Hitsugaya, juga merupakan kenangan penting baginya.

"Hei, Shiro-chan, sakuranya indah sekali, ya, kan ?"

Mereka duduk berbelakangan, saling bersandar pada pohon itu.

"Ya. Bagus sekali."

"Hal yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat sampai saat ini hanyalah sakura di musim semi." kata Hinamori."

Hinamori tersenyum memandang kelopak sakurayang berhamburan dan beterbangan kesana kemari karena angin musim semi. Dan tanpa ia sadari orang dibelakangnya sedang memperhatikan senyum itu.

Hitsugaya lalu beranjak, duduk di depan Hinamori.

"Sebenarnya aku masih merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih indah dari sakura-sakura ini. Apa kau pernah merasakannya juga ?"

Pertanyaan tadi mengarahkan kembali Hinamori pada perasaannya belakangan ini. Perasaan cemas, takut, dan indah yang bercampur menjadi satu. Mungkinkah....

Sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab, "Ya, ada. Yaitu yang sedang kurasakan saat ini." tapi apakah kata itu benar akan keluar dari mulutnya ? Tak mungkin, sanggahnya, merasa keberaniannya tak mencukupi untuk menyatakan semua.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang lebih indah dari ini ?" Hinamori memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab, dan berbalik bertanya.

"Persahabatan kita berdua." jawabnya sambil berdiri, memetik sebuah sakura, dan menyerahkannya pada Hinamori, sambil menjauh pergi.

Hinamori menerima bunga itu. Kelima kelopaknya begitu manis bertengger diatas sepotong tangkai kecil, dengan penopangnya yang berwarna lebih tua, dan barisan benang sari yang berjejer rapi memusat ditengahnya.

Dicabutnya salah satu kelopak. Tampak berbentuk seperti sebuah hati merah muda, yang kalau diumpamakan, hati itu sedang merasakan cinta, yang sering identik dengan warna merah muda.

Dan hari itu, akhir bulan Maret, Hinamori menyadari jenis perasaan apa yang tengah melanda hatinya.

******************************

"Sedang apa kamu disini ?" suara serius itu menyapanya di tengah nostalgia.

"Ummm.... Cuma mengingat masa lalu. Shiro-chan ingat tidak waktu pertama kali kita bertemu dibawah pohon ini, sepuluh tahu yang lalu ?"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan chan."

"Iya, maaf. Hitsugaya-kun masih ingat, kan ?"

Hitsugaya memendam kata-katanya sesaat. "Tidak. Ayo pulang, Hinamori." Wajahnya cuek, dan membuang tatapannya dari Hinamori, menghindari kontak mata.

Hinamori kaget dengan jawaban itu. Mengapa ia bisa lupa sekarang. Padahal biasanya Hitsugaya yang mengingatnya lebih dulu, dan mengingatkan balik pada Hinamori.

******************************

Belakangan ini ia merasa jauh dari Hitsugaya. Pembicaraan mereka juga tidak seindah dulu, dan panggilan atas nama kecil masing-masing tidak lagi terucapkan. Ia merasa aneh dengan semua ini. Hitsugaya memintanya untuk jangan lagi memanggilnya dengan panggilan Shiro-chan seperti dahulu. Padahal sejak mereka kecil, Hitsugaya suka sekali jika dipanggil seperti itu, dan juga merupakankebanggan bagi Hinamori, karena cuma dirinya yang memanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu, menunjukkan kekhususan dirinya bagi Hitsugaya.

Panggilan Hinamori itu pun berubah. Dulu dengan mudahnya Hitsugaya mengucapkan "Momo" setiap kali bertatapan dengannya. Sekarang, sejak beberapa hari ini, sepertinya Hitsugaya mengubah panggilan khusus dari nama kecil menjadi nama keluarga, yang memberikan petunjuk ia tak ingin men'spesial'kan Hinamori baginya.

Perubahan ini tentu membuat resah rasa hati Hinamroi. Apakah yang telah membuat Hitsugaya berubah seperti ini ?

******************************

Siang itu cukup mendung, juga untuk hati Hinamori. Kebingungannya akan sikap teman kecilnya belakangan ini semakin menjadi. Jalan menuju rumah dari sekolah kali ini pun dirasa sangat panjang.

"Um, Hitsugaya-kun ?"

"Apa ?"

"Maaf, mungkin pertanyaan ini kurang sopan. Tapi, aku merasa..... akhir-akhir ini sikapmu berubah padaku, Hitsugaya-kun. Ada apa ?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda dingin itu diam sejuta bahasa.

"Maaf, Hitsugaya-kun....."

Ia membuang mukanya. "Bukan urusanmu." Hitsugaya berjalan lebih cepat, membuang muka. Di wajahnya terlihat seperti ada yang disembunyikan.

"Hitsugaya-kun...." Hinamori ingin menahannya. Tapi sosok Hitsugaya telah cukup jauh.

******************************

Hinamori duduk dibawah pohon itu. Membaca sebuah buku. Sendirian. Angin siang itu sepoi-sepoi.

"Hinamori." sapa Hitsugaya, mengambil posisi disampingnya.

"Eh, Hitsugaya-kun. Ada apa ?" tanyanya sambil menutup buku itu.

"Maaf."

"Maaf apa ?"

"Kemarin siang. Mungkin kata-kataku membuatmu sedih."

Hinamori tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, Hitsugaya-kun. Tidak apa, bukan masalah besar."

Hinamori berharap Hitsugaya sekarang mau menjawab pertanyaan yang kemarin.

"Oh, Hinamori, maaf, aku mau pergi dulu, ada yang harus kulakukan." jawabnya, beranjak pergi lagi dari Hinamori yang masih menyimpan seribu kebimbangan atas jawaban yang belum didapatkannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan perubahan itu, yang tentu memunculkan kerinduan bagi saat indah dulu. Semuanya seperti mencerminkan jarak yang menjauh dari mereka berdua. Apakah sebenarnya yang disembunyikan Hitsugaya, ia tak juga mengerti.

******************************

"Hinamori !!!" panggil salah satu sahabat baik Hinamori, Kira.

"Ada apa, Kira-kun ?" tanya Hinamori. Ia lalu berdiri dari bangkunya, ia sedang makan siang disekolah.

"Coba kamu cepat ke ruang kesehatan !" Kira megatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan karena berlari sedari tadi.

"Kenapa dengan ruang kesehatan, siapa yang sakit ?"

"Hitsugaya-kun. Kepalanya terbentur keras ketika bermain sepak bola tadi."

"Parah tidak ? Apa dia pingsan ?" Ekspresi Hinamori berubah panik.

"Memang waktu dibawa ke ruang kesehatan ia sempat pingsan. Sebaiknya kamu cepat kesana."

Hinamori berlari menuju ruang kesehatan yang berada dilantai tiga.

"Hitsugaya-kun !!!" serunya sambil mendorong pintu ruang kesehatan.

Dilihatnya ruangan kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, kecuali Hitsugaya yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sudah siuman rupanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hitsugaya-kun ? Sakit ??" tanya Hinamori berusaha duduk disampingnya.

Lagi-lagi, yang ditanya cuma diam. Matanya memandang keluar jendela. Sejak beberapa minggu ini sepertinya Hitsugaya menghindari kontak mata dengan Hitsugaya. Menambah kecurigaan akan sesuatu yang disimpannya bagi Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun, diam dulu, ya...." Hinamori mengambil handuk diatas meja, membasahinya, kemudian mengelapkan ke bagian kepala Hitsugaya yang tampak sedikit membiru akibat terbentur tadi.

"Lain kali hati-hati, ya...." nasihatnya.

Tangan Hitsugaya mengibaskan tangan Hinamori dikepalanya. Hinamori terkejut.

"Maaf, aku kurang lembut. Sakit ya ?"

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk merawatku, gunakan waktu itu untuk hal lain. Atau ratapilah pohon sakura itu. Merepotkan. Aku tak perlu bantuanmu !" kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Hitsugaya.

Hinamori melempar handuk itu ke lantai, dan pergi dengan menghempas pintu. "Hitsugaya-kun jahat !!" serunya menjauh, seiring dengan isak tangisnya

"Hinamo......." Hitsugaya seakan ingin menghentikan langkah Hinamori. Penyesalan tergurat diwajahnya.

******************************

Sore itu, di musim gugur, dimana daun pohon itu mulai jatuh ke tanah. Pohon yang menjadi kenangan Hinamori. Daun yang berguguran itu juga mewakili hatinya, yang juga sedang berguguran. Sedih. Kecewa. Entah kenapa suasana musim dan pohon itu selalu saja sama dengan suasana hati Hinamori.

Air mata itu menetes ke sela akarnya yang kokoh menempel ditanah. Serpihan kulit batangnya sedikit berguguran juga karena pukulan tangan Hinamori.

Tulisan kedua nama itu berusaha untuk dihilangkannya, sama dengan angan indah serta kenangan yang ingin Hinamori buang.

Ingatannya kembali lagi akan semua kata yang pernah dikatakan Hitsugaya tentang dirinya. Mulai dari yang lembut, indah, menyejukkan sama seperti tatapan matanya, yang sempat membuat Hinamori beranggapan mereka berdua punya perasaan yang tersambungkan.

Tapi dengan kata yang menyedihkan kemarin semua itu menjadi runtuh. Lenyap. Hanya menyisakan luka dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Berusaha untuk melupakannya pun percuma, hanya membuat ketakutan akan kembalinya semua angan indah itu.

******************************

Hujan turun begitu deras. Hinamori meletakkan dagunya diatas telapak tangan kirinya. Di kelas pelajaran sudah hampir berakhir. Tapi guru tidak masuk kelas. Semua siswanya cuma bercengkerama, duduk-duduk bosan menunggu bel berbunyi. Hinamori tak tahu apa yang mesti ia lakukan. Teman bicara seperti biasanya tidak ada lagi semenjak kejadian di ruang kesehatan tiga hari lalu.

Dari seberang tempat duduk Hinamori, yang tak ia sadari, sepasang mata _teal_ memperhatikannya dengan sorot mata penyesalan.

Hinamori membongkar tas sekolahnya. Mungkin ada benda yang bisa membuatnya tidak lagi merasa jenuh.

"Pisau ?" ucapnya pelan sambil memperhatikan pisau lipat kecil yang entah kenapa ada didalam tasnya. Ia kembali berpikir apa yang membuat pisau kecil itu masuk kedalam tas sekolah.

Baru saja ia ingat. Malam tadi, saat akan tidur, ia memasukkan pisau ini kedalam tasnya, karena sepulang sekolah ini ia benar-benar bertekad akan menghapus ukiran namanya dan Hitsugaya. Perkataan Hitsugaya waktu itu benar-benar mengubah pandangannya, dan memutuskan untuk mengubur semua kenangan mereka yang telah terlewati selama sepuluh tahun ini. Bahkan seandainya ia bisa, pohon itu ingin ia tebang, agar semuanya hilang, dan membuatnya melupakannya sepenuhnya. Kebencian itu sedikit muncul. Namun entah kenapa selalu tertepiskan dengan kenangan dan kata-kata indah nan menyejukkan dulu.

Sekarang bel yang ditunggu benar berbunyi. Tapi banyak yang belum pulang, masih menunggu hujan mereda. Berbeda dengan Hinamori, yang menembus hujan itu waaupun tanpa pelindung apapun, bahkan jaket pun tidak dikenakannya. Sepertinya kehendak itu tak dapat lagi ditahan. Berlari ia menuju ke pohon yang memang tak terlalu jauh dari bangunan sekolahnya.

Cukup lama juga ia terpaku didepan pohon itu, menghunuskan segala keberanian untuk menghilangkan kenangan indah yang sebenarnya cukup sayang untuk dihilangkan. Tapi kata itu, meyakinkannya bahwa ia harus segala melupakan semua, sebelum terluka lebih dalam lagi, dan semua kenangannya bersama harus dihilangkan secepat mungkin. Kini tubuhnya telah basah sepenuhnya, air hujan terus juga mengguyurnya.

Disekanya sebentar air mata yang jatuh. Dengan keyakinan, pisau itu dibukanya. Dan ujung pisau telah menyentuh ukiran nama.

Dikikisnya kedua ukiran namanya dan Hitsugaya, dan sudah sedikit hilang, tapi tetap jelas untuk dibaca.

Sebuah tangan menyentuhnya. Ditolehkan wajahnya pada si pemilik tangan itu.

"Hitsugaya-kun ?" tanyanya bingung.

Tanpa kata, dijatuhkan Hitsugaya ke tanah pisau itu, dan memeluk Hinamori yang masih kebingungan.

Hinamori cepat-cepat melepaskannya. Mundur beberapa langkah.

"Maaf."

"Tidak usah." Hinamori mengusap lagi pipinya yang dibasahi oleh air mata dan hujan secara bersamaan. "Kamu tidak usah minta maaf."

"Jangan pernah berbohong pada perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau sakit atas perkataanku tiga hari yang lalu."

"Kalau kau tahu aku akan sesakit ini, mengapa kau keluarkan kata-kata itu ?" nada suara Hinamori meninggi, mencerminkan hatinya yang tengah marah dan sedih serta terluka dalam.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

"Ternyata kau sudah benar-benar berubah. Kau bukan Shiro-chan yang dulu kukenal sebagai sahabat kecilku !!" Hinamori pergi dari tempat itu, namun tangannya tertahan oleh genggaman Hitsugaya.

"Tunggu, Momo !!!" Hitsugaya mengembalikan panggilan kepada Hinamori seperti yang dulu lagi.

"Apa lagi ?! Sudah, mungkin persahabatan ini cuma sampai disini. Dan ingat, jangan pernah kamu salahkan aku. Salahkanlah kata-katamu sendiri !!!!" Hinamori sebenarnya sakit untuk mengatakannya, namun sepertinya ucapan itu cukup untuk membuatnya melupakan masalah ini.

Hitsugaya memeluk Hinamori sekali lagi, meyakinkan bahwa ia tak bisa melepas Hinamori.

"Maaf. Maaf. Akan kukatakan maaf sampai kau bisa mengetahui ini."

"Tak ada lagi yang perlu diketahui. Semua sudah kuketahui. Kau membenciku, kan ?! Setidaknya pikirkan perasaanku ini jika kau benar membenciku!!" Hinamori meronta, namun tetap tak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Aku takut tak bisa memilikimu. Aku yakin kamu tidak memiliki rasa yang sama denganku. Dengan itu aku berusaha melupakanmu. Maaf. Aku melakukannya dengan cara yang salah, membuatmu terluka. Maaf."

"Hitsugaya-kun.....aku juga........." kata-kata Hinamori terputus.

Hitsugaya meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir mungil Hinamori. Kemudian menyentuhnya dengan lembut dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"Perlukah lagi bukti ?" tanya Hitsugaya. Hujan sudah mereda. Bersamaarn dengan munculnya pelangi di salah satu sisi langit.

"Aku juga sama, Htsugaya-kun. Aku takut tak bisa memilikimu. Tapi aku yakin, dengan bersahabat dekat denganmu, aku bisa secara langsung memilikimu. Tapi...."

"Tapi sekarang berbeda, kan ? Aku sudah jadi milikmu."

"Benarkah itu ?"

"Menurutmu ?" Hitsugaya bertanya balik.

"Ya." Hinamori memeluk Hitsugaya manja.

Hitsugaya memungut pisau yang ia jatuhkan tadi, membetulkan kembali tulisan di pohon yang sempat rusak.

"Jangan lagi kau rusak ukiran ini." katanya setelah selesai.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak akan merusak cinta yang telah tertanam, dan berakar kuat seperti pohon ini."

Mereka duduk di bawah pohon itu, memperhatikan pelangi yang melengkung dengan indah. Berwarna-warni, persis seperti kisah mereka.

******************************

"Momo ?"

"Ya ? Kenapa ?"

Hitsugaya menggenggam kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan itu.

"Lima belas tahun yang lalu, aku ingat pernah berjabat tangan dengan seorang perempuan kecil di bawah kelopak yang berjatuhan ini."

"Lima belas tahun yang lalu, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba memperkenalkan dirinya denganku"

Mereka tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingin, cintaku terhadap anak laki-laki itu dapat selalu bersemi seperti sakura ini, walau dalam musim dingin sekalipun."

"Aku ingin cintaku padanya selalu tetap padat seperti es, walau ditengah musim panas sekalipun."

Mereka berdua memandang keatas, ke ranting-ranting kecoklatan yang sudah sangat tua. Mereka ingin berterima kasih pada pohon ini. Karena pohon inilah, tempat mereka dipertemukan, tempat segala kenangan tentang mereka tersimpan rapi.

.:::::::::::::::

Pohon oh pohon......

Kazuka ngarep cerita Kazuka bisa kayak gini.....

Tapi sayangnya temen kecil Kazuka udah pada jauh semua.... T.T

Udahlah....

ripyunya diharepin banget ma Kazuka nehhh....


End file.
